


胡桃夹子

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 4





	胡桃夹子

高九成仔细地将何九华胳膊上的刀伤包扎好，宽和地看着他笑了笑：“伤势不重，三天之内不要碰水。”

“那、那他呢？”

高九成抬起眼意味深长地看了一眼何九华：“少爷，那人害你受伤，你居然还关心他？”

何九华摇头：“明明是他救了我……”

高九成哑然失笑：“何少爷，我非是鄙薄于你，只是你一个商户人家幼子，又非嫡出，怎会引来那许多刺客？哪里是他救你，分明是你被他连累。”

是了，那一群黑衣蒙面、训练有素的刺客并不是奔着自己来的，从各种角落里涌出来的身手敏捷的护卫也不是来保护自己的。他只是一个商户家的小少爷，虽然在家备受宠爱但离开家门就谁都不认识的小人物罢了。

何九华不在意地一挥手，不意牵动了臂上刀伤，嘶地一声又缩了回去：“哎呀……就算是，他也确实救了我。”

昨天的混战现在回想起来，已经犹如一场噩梦般不真实。但漫天剑影刀光中，护在自己身上、替自己挨了一刀的身躯何九华却记得清清楚楚。

高九成微微沉吟：“他的伤势倒不致命，只是身上刀伤中有淬毒，难以清理。我开了解毒的方子，等他醒来催他服下便是。”

何小少爷认真点头，但又颓然叹了口气：“也轮不到我照顾他。”

院里院外都是穿着统一制服的侍卫，洒扫煎药一应工作都被人接手，连面前这个医生都是别人带来的。

何九华转头看了看内厢房，隐约可见人影走动，却一丝声响皆无。这样训练有素的下人，只有最尊贵、最有底蕴的高门大户才能训练出来吧。

高九成看着何九华一时气恼又一时担忧的神色，颇觉有趣，问：“何小少爷可曾听闻颍川王之名？”

“听过。白玉梁，金满床，淮水尽，颍川王。”

高九成笑着点点头，用手一指：“屋里躺的那个，就是颍川王嫡子，尚文博。”

何九华一点一点地转回头来，仿佛听见自己脖子发出的“喀啦”声响：“你说什么？”

“那位是颍川王世子，尚文博。上个月代父进京朝拜，回程遭遇歹人袭击不知下落。”

九华睁大了双眼。

高九成只当他惊吓过度，安抚地拍拍肩：“颍川王急公好义性情疏朗，你收容尚文博为仆也算是救他性命，你不必忧心他怪罪于你。”说着忍不住笑着摇头，“王世子从小不曾做过活计，倒杯茶都能洒一桌子，旁人家里要是有这么个仆从早就被打出去了，你居然能忍下他近一旬？”

何九华不自在地摸了摸耳朵，咳嗽了一声转开了眼。

怎么忍下来的这八天？不忍不行啊。

毕竟打从第三天起自己就没下过床。

小九是自己从哥哥院里领回来的，当时他正因为扯断了井轱辘挨训。那边管家的手还没抬起来，他就先委屈兮兮地缩成一团。何九华实在于心不忍，拦住了管家，把人领回了自己院子。只可恨这小子装乖又嘴甜，自己迷迷糊糊就着了人家的道儿，把人拖到了自己床上。

……对、最可恨的就是，还是自己命令他上的床！

尚文博王八蛋！

“何少爷。”

何九华一惊，原来是侍卫里面那个头头站在门外。

“世子有请。”

……请你大爷。何九华嘴角往下撇，跟着侍卫进了内厢房。两步半的距离还让侍卫去请，真是家雀儿站牌坊——好大的架子。

满肚子腹诽在见到尚文博的瞬间烟消云散，何九华看着他苍白的嘴唇和包扎起来的脖颈惊得站住了脚：“你……你怎么样？啊？哪儿疼啊……”

原本属于何九华的床现在厚厚地铺了好几层棉絮，床中间的人陷在榻中显得格外虚弱：“九华…哥…我疼。”

何九华一瞬间连自己胳膊上的伤口都忘了，凑到尚九熙床头：“哪儿疼，给哥看看……哥在呢，给你吹吹，吹吹就不疼了啊。”

“哥给吹啊……”尚文博眼睛眨巴眨巴，“哥你过来点。”

何九华俯下身去听他说话，只听了几个字就猛地满脸通红跳了起来：“无耻之尤！你！”

尚九熙看着他嘻嘻地笑，软着声儿又喊他哥。

何九华左右一看：屋里上上下下的人走得干干净净一个不留，门窗紧闭给他俩留下个四下无人。一咬牙上去揪他的耳朵：“好你个小九儿，骗我骗得开心吗？亏我对你那么好、你……”

“哥，哥，九华哥，少爷……”尚文博龇牙咧嘴又不敢出声呼痛，被子底下伸出胳膊来勾住何九华的腰，“我没骗你……我就是，没全说实话。”

何九华腰眼教他狠命揉了两揉，身上软心里更软，只脸上挂着个老不乐意的表情不肯看他。

尚九熙肩上有伤起不来身，手上倒是一点不耽误：“从家里走丢了是真的，不敢回家也是真的。不想走是真的，中意你也是真的……”

何九华叫他作乱的手揉得直喘，抓了他手腕不许他乱动：“外面、外面许多人呢……”

尚九熙的眼眸弯起来：“好哥哥，等你到了王府，哪儿哪儿都是人。卧房外边有人，书房外边有人，哪怕我再抱你上房顶……院墙边上都有侍卫站着听……”

他说一句，何九华的耳朵就红一分。何九华埋头在尚文博胸口，低声地埋怨：“别说了…别……”

“跟我回家，好不好？”尚文博扯住他的衣襟，“咱先提前适应适应。”


End file.
